Fusion
by avidbeader
Summary: Shiro realizes he has some new memories. Time to sort them out. Post-Season 6 story.
1. Chapter 1

Shiro lost consciousness, too drained to hold on. He was in a body again, overwhelmed by the sensations of physical nerves, of a heartbeat and breathing and sound and smells… He managed that one grateful sentence to Keith before darkness dragged him under, and the only reason he didn't panic was the feel of Keith's arms around him, sheltering and anchoring him.

He woke late in the evening, judging from the sun's position in the sky. Someone had gotten the white metal pieces of his armor off, leaving the black bodysuit underneath. He was in a makeshift bed, a nest of blankets tucked next to Black's paw. Whatever they had found for the covering blanket was very warm and heavy. He reached out with his remaining hand and found…fur?

And then the fur moved.

He shot upright, startled, and scuttled back at seeing the large wolf that had been draped over him. "What the—"

 _A memory slots into place._

Keith's wolf. Shiro drew a deep, shuddery breath and held his hand out. The wolf cocked its head to one side, sniffed his hand, and then shoved forward to snuffle at his face. He reached up to pet it, but the wolf vanished in a burst of light, making him jump again.

He could hear conversation nearby, voices humming together, interrupted by a chorus of yelps. Then one voice rose above the others.

"What is it, boy?"

Keith's voice.

And with a second burst of light, he had a lapful of wolf again, playfully licking at his face.

 _Searching…_

Shiro concentrated, feeling spotlights coming on, illuminating dark rooms in his mind, but he had no recollection of Keith's wolf being able to teleport. He reached up to scratch behind its ear. "How long have you been able to pull that trick?"

"Ever since we found him."

Shiro looked up as Keith sat down next to him and started on the wolf's other ear. He was in his Blade uniform, hood thrown back. Shiro took in the broader shoulders and sharper jawline, showing him a best friend that looked years older.

 _The memory rises: "Time is different where I've been."_

"You…you didn't say. How long was it for you, away from the team?"

"Closest we can tell, Krolia and I were in the quantum abyss for two years. Maybe a month or so had passed for the rest of the team."

"Two years," Shiro repeated, dazed. He had tried to keep track of time after the Blue Lion had carted them all off to Arus, but it had been difficult. And once he had died, his body destroyed while the Black Lion held onto what was in effect his soul, it had been near impossible. He had been unchanging, ageless, while Keith walked a longer road than any of the rest of them.

The wolf lifted its head, sniffing the air, and Keith looked toward the fire, set up in the middle of the ring of lions. He ruffled the wolf's fur once more. "Go ahead, Hunk'll feed you."

This time the wolf chose to run, and Keith turned his head to follow its progress. The waning sun gave Shiro a full view of a mark across his face, one Shiro remembered seeing when Keith had broken through to the realm inside Black.

 _He's leaning down, bringing all his weight to bear as Keith braces against the energy blade with his own knife. He watches the burn sear across Keith's skin as it moves closer, as Keith screams in pain._

Shiro lifted his hand to Keith's face, careful not to touch the reddened skin, The second-degree burn looked half-healed thanks to some ointment Coran had found in the medkits. He felt the guilt crawling in, tight through his chest.

It must have shown in his expression, because Keith reacted instantly, taking his hand in his own and moving closer. "Hey, don't you dare. We both know it wasn't you."

"But—"

"No buts. It wasn't you. Yes, he looked like you. Acted like you for the most part, until some kind of programming was triggered." He pressed Shiro's palm to his cheek.

Shiro's hand twitched as he tried to process the bombardment of sensory information: the feel of warm skin under his touch, the pressure from Keith's hand, the flutter of his lashes grazing Shiro's fingertips.

"It wasn't you."

Something in Keith's tone had shifted, just a little. Shiro tried to reassure him. "Okay, it wasn't me. But I still feel bad that it happened."

Keith smiled a little, though there was still something deep in his eyes that Shiro couldn't quite identify. "All right, I can live with that. Feel like you could eat something? Want to join the group?"

Shiro nodded and let Keith help him up.

The wolf noticed them coming and leapt to its feet. The Galra woman made a grab for it, but it disappeared and reappeared in front of them, knocking Keith to the ground as he laughed. Shiro noticed the woman was laughing as well.

 _"Krolia is with the Blade of Marmora. Also…she's my mother."_

 _"It's an honor to meet you."_

The memories echoed in his skull, bubbling to the surface when something called them. He sat at the fire with Keith, trying to focus on his physical surroundings and the presence of his friends, as more bits floated back to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _"The Red Paladin's connection to you runs deep… He believes there is good left inside you, which leaves him vulnerable to persuasion."_

 _"Shiro, come in. I know you're there! I don't know what's wrong, but I know we can fix this. Let me help you."_

 ** _Keith, don't! It's a trap, that's not me! Black, don't let him do this!_**

Shiro gasped, bolting upright from the blankets. Some of the impressions were solid, from his own memories of looking on as Keith flew Black. But a voice echoed, both familiar and not… smooth and clear when it should rasp…

"Shiro?" Keith turned over from his own bedroll, reaching out to him.

"Sorry…nightmare, I guess." He drew his sleeve across his forehead, wiping away sweat.

Keith sat up and scooted over, wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders. "Want to talk it out?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I need to process first."

"Okay. Can you do it lying back down?"

A memory, one that was most definitely his own, rose to the surface. He brought his arm up and around Keith for a quick, reassuring hug, then got to his feet. "I'll be back shortly. Just going to sit by the fire for a while."

Keith's dismay flashed across his face but was gone almost instantly. "All right. I'll be here if you need me."

Shiro moved to the fire, now more of a bed of coals on the rocky ground, and sat. As he watched the glowing embers, he marveled at just how much Keith had changed. The old Keith, from before their battle with Zarkon, wouldn't have been able to hide his apprehension, much less dismiss it. The Keith from the Garrison would have followed him if possible.

But Keith now, in spite of just getting Shiro back hours before, was able to give him space.

Shiro poked at the fire with a stick, reviving a few flames. He sat, cross-legged, and rolled his neck before settling his shoulders in a relaxed position. He started to rest his wrists on his knees…

And immediately felt off-balance, the missing arm a gaping void on his right side.

That was counter-productive.

He tried a few positions with his remaining arm, settling on draping it across his midsection. When he finally felt somewhat centered physically, he stared into the flames and began the breathing as his grandfather had taught him.

In….in...filling his lungs slowly and lifting his posture until he could take in no more. Then out, controlled and slow, bending forward slightly until his lungs felt completely empty. In…and out...in...and out…

After several repetitions his mind was clear, only aware of his physical form. He closed his eyes and dipped a mental toe into his memories.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _He sits on the bed, feeling like a broken thing. A prisoner of the Galra once more. An even harder escape, nearly getting killed on multiple occasions. He's alive only because Keith and Black happened to get close enough to detect him. Keith tries to reassure him, convince him that he is still worthy of being a paladin. He calls Keith's name, wanting to say so many things, but only manages a wry question when the words don't come._

 _"How many times are you going to have to save me before this is over?"_

 _"As many times as it takes." Keith says it with that rare, sweet smile. The one that only he gets to see._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _"We need more information."_

 _Keith steps forward and puts a hand on his shoulder._

 _"You're right. You take the Black Lion. I'll stay in the Castle with Coran and provide support."_

 _"Keith, are you sure?" He has to ask. He can't just take Keith's progress from him like that, can he?_

 _"I'm sure."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _He comes forward, unable to take another moment of seeing Keith alone, his shoulders hunched and his head down. Keith needs to know he's got it in him to lead, but also needs to identify where he made mistakes. He thinks back, trying to remember how his teachers at the Garrison balanced critique and praise._

 _"You need to learn to pick your battles. Sometimes, you have to make hard choices."_

 _"I'm no good at this."_

 _"Yes, you are. It was your quick thinking that prevented Lotor from getting away with the teludav. You're gonna get there. The Black Lion has chosen you. I'm proud of you, Keith."_

 _He smiles, but Keith looks at him with eyes full of doubt. He's failed._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _"Keith, good, you're back. The team's on a mission. You need to get to your lion and join them immediately." He continues to work on the holodisplay, estimating where their current inventory of supplies will do the most good._

 _"I will, but I think we just discovered a new form of quintessence. The readings are off the charts. Kolivan says it could be linked to Lotor."_

 _Before his sharp interest can fully form, he's deflecting._

 _"Okay, we'll discuss it when you return. The team's escorting refugees out of the Fimm system."_

 _Keith stiffens. He knows he should hear Keith out—his instincts are solid and he hates being dismissed—but something in his mind is insisting on redirecting Keith to help the rest of the team._

 _"This is Lotor I'm talking about! He hasn't been seen in months! This might be our chance to track him down."_

 _Again, he deflects. Voltron's missions come first._

 _"I said, we'll discuss it later. Right now I need you to focus on the mission at hand."_

 _"But—"_

 _"This isn't a request, Keith. Get to the Fimm system. That's an order."_

 _He's turning away, assuming that Keith will obey, but he sees the fury contort Keith's face._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _"If there is a chance, we have..._ I _have to take it. I need to be on that mission. Shiro, you are the rightful leader of this team. And you proved it today by reconnecting with the Black Lion. It was always meant to be yours."_

 _He's torn inside. Keith is supposed to be the leader now. He can't take Black from Keith, the best pilot in generations, the brilliant tactician. But Keith made it clear before Shiro was captured by the Galra again that he didn't want to lead. He offered Black to Shiro at the first opportunity. And despite the growing need of Voltron to support the newly freed planets, Keith has been spending more time and energy with the Blade of Marmora._

 _He has to abide by Keith's wishes here or risk breaking their friendship._

 _"Keith...if this is what you feel is right, then we won't try to stop you. But just know that we're here for you whenever you need us." He carefully makes this about the team._

 _"I know you are. And I can't tell you how much that means to me." His indigo eyes never waver, making it clear who he's referring to._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _"Shiro, it's Keith."_

 _"Keith! A—are you okay?" He can't hide how surprised he is. Not only is it Keith of all people, flying a ten-thousand-year-old Altean pod after being missing for over a month, he looks...different._

 _The difference is even more pronounced when they meet in the hangar and Keith gets out of the pod. He's filled out, showing the stronger shoulders and chiseled jawline of someone in his early twenties. He's a bit taller, matching Lance's height, and moves with a confidence that used to be reserved for combat._

 _Whatever has happened to Keith, it rattles him. He's stumbling over his words, muddled instead of decisive. It takes an effort to do so, but he pulls himself together to respond to Keith's mother with grace and enthusiasm, only to have Lance barge in and impatiently demand answers. He wants a chance to talk to Keith alone, find out what he meant by his cryptic statement about time._

 _But Allura takes down Lotor. And though he fights it with all his strength, Haggar overwhelms his mind._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _"Shiro, please!"_

 _The desperation in Keith's voice sparks a feeling, cutting through the fury like a beam of sunlight winking through storm clouds before disappearing._

 _"You're my brother."_

 _He ignores the platitude and presses down harder, pinning Keith under him._

 _"I love you!"_

 _He freezes, something shaking loose in his mind at those words. Words that Keith has never said before, even as he has shown the sentiment in a hundred different ways through the years._

 _He can't do this, he can't hurt Keith—_

 _The witch's control descends again._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shiro gasped, his eyes flying open. The pain from the energy backlash as Keith severed the Galra arm. The lifting of the rage-storm that had dominated him since Haggar had taken over. The one gasped word before losing consciousness, full of realization and regret and gratitude: _Keith._

The next memories were his own, experienced through Black as Keith reached through the paladin bond:

 ** _Help him! Move!_**

 _He pushes with every last spark of his existence, to get Black there in time._

 _He sees Keith falling from the collapsing structure, one hand anchored around the clone's remaining wrist. Shiro's furious at first that Keith would even try to save this shell, this copy. Then he remembers: Keith doesn't know it's not him._

 _The relief when Black catches both of them nearly tears him apart._

Shiro breathed again, trying to calm his pounding heart. He was safe, back with Keith and the others. He could remember both his own experiences and those of the clone as it—no, he—lived Shiro's life.

 _I love you._

And now Shiro understood when Keith's mood shifted during their earlier conversation.

He spent a long time remembering and thinking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fire was back down to embers. Shiro got to his feet, dusting off his hand, and walked back over to where Keith still lay. Krolia was asleep next to Black's other front paw, the wolf cuddled beside her.

Shiro pitched his voice low. "Keith? You still awake?"

Keith turned over, blinking those large eyes. "Yeah."

"Can we...go for a walk?"

Keith nodded and got to his feet, his hand automatically grabbing for his belt next to him and putting it on, settling his knife at his back. They headed away from the camp, toward the edges of the mesa where they had landed the lions. Shiro judged that they were far enough away not to wake anyone and paused, looking up to take in the starry sky and its light blue-violet backdrop.

Keith rested a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Shiro?"

Shiro pressed his lips together and inhaled, drawing up his courage. He put his hand on Keith's hip, feeling the twitches as the muscles in his right shoulder tried to do the same with an arm no longer there, and drew him close. Keith brought up his other hand and began kneading the sore muscles along Shiro's right shoulder.

"I've been having—flashbacks isn't the right word—but memories have been coming to me. Memories experienced by this body."

Keith stilled. "You...you can remember what happened?"

Shiro glanced away, a little afraid of what he might see in Keith's expression. "It's coming. Bits and pieces so far, but yeah. I think eventually I'll remember everything that happened to… Everything that happened while I was gone. I tried meditating a bit and it seemed to help. I'll keep doing that…" He looked back at Keith, letting a smile emerge. "As many times as it takes."

Keith's mouth fell open a little as he recognized the reference. The stars illuminated the tears gathering in his eyes, with one diamond drop escaping down his unmarked cheek.

Greatly daring, Shiro pressed his lips to Keith's skin, tasting the salt as he caught the tear. Keith's breath hitched and his arms came around Shiro, clutching at him like a lifeline. Shiro slid his hand up Keith's back, holding him as near as he could, and Keith buried his face in Shiro's neck. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you, Shiro. I might never… If we couldn't get you back…"

The tears were falling faster and Shiro used his knuckles to gently wipe them aside. "But you did. I'm here. And I can tell you, too." He slid his hand into Keith's hair. "I love you, Keith."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, it isn't mine. Just playing in Dreamworks' sandbox.

Notes: I'm on Twitter and Tumblr under Avidbeader. Come say hi!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _He turns, horror mounting as lights appear in more and more chambers, each one revealing a body inside._

 _All the bodies are Shiro. Face unscarred, hair a uniform black, right hand of flesh and bone. They appear to sleep under the garish magenta light._

 _This is the answer. This explains a Shiro that had to fight his way off a Galra ship again, a Shiro with hair much longer than expected for the months he was missing, a Shiro that was rejected by Black when he first sat in the pilot's seat again._

 _The Shiro that returned to them is not Shiro._

 _Keith feels the panic building inside him. How long have the Galra been creating these clones? How does he know that the Shiro who crash-landed on Earth isn't another clone, designed to infiltrate Earth pre-invasion or find the Blue Lion?_

 _He doesn't know._

 _Is his Shiro here?_

 _Keith starts running down the rows of tubes, looking frantically for any difference, any sign of the man who became his mentor, then his friend. The man who brought him to the Kerberos launch, both eager for the chance to fly to the edge of the solar system and seemingly reluctant to leave everyone behind. His hand rested on Keith's shoulder as he pointed out features of the ship, his touches becoming tighter, more clutching, as the launch drew near._

 _Is that Shiro here? Is that the Shiro that came back? Is that Shiro even alive anymore?_

 _As he approaches the end of the long platform, there is one chamber set apart. The light bathes the body inside, glinting off the gold stripes at his shoulders and the medal on his chest._

 _This must be his Shiro._

 _A tiny voice of logic in the back of his mind points out that Shiro would not be dressed in his Garrison uniform, but Keith is too distraught to listen. He runs up to the chamber, looking for a way to open it._

 _Hands descend upon him, pulling him back and away. He sprawls on the platform, pulling his blade from its sheath._

 _And he freezes when he hears two words, dripping with menace._

 _"Hello, Keith."_

 _The Shiro that has been with them for months stands before him, leering at him with eyes that glow Galra purple. His grin is anticipatory, sadistic. He lifts a hand, pulsing with power, and places it over a panel on the chamber holding his Shiro._

 _"No!" Keith starts forward, his blade morphing to its full size._

 _"Don't move," Not-Shiro growls at him._

 _Keith holds his hands out, not letting go of his sword._

 _"What will you give, what will you do to have him back?" Not-Shiro's brows draw together, studying Keith intently. "Will you sacrifice the Black Lion? The last Alteans? Your homeworld? Your galaxy?"_

Yes, _Keith thinks. He owes everything to Shiro, for befriending the lost, angry boy he was and showing him how he could be better._

 _"Don't do this," he says instead. "Let me take him back. Whoever created you accomplished what they set out to do. You don't need him anymore."_

 _Not-Shiro's mouth turns up in a cruel grin. "But_ you _do. He's your weakness. And you know the Galra way: victory or death. The path to victory includes eliminating weaknesses. Let's take care of this one, make you a little more Galra." His metal fingers clench, digging through the panel and sending sparks flying._

 _Behind the glass, Shiro's eyes fly open._

 _Keith shouts a protest and Shiro sees him, his expression full of terror. "Keith!"_

 _Not-Shiro leans down and yanks apart the strut holding the tube upright. It tilts back and starts falling off the end of the platform._

 _"NO!" Keith launches himself forward, his fingers searching for any purchase on the glass and metal._

 _And then they are falling together. Keith is clinging to the container, trying to pry it open with his blade. Shiro is twisting frantically inside, unable to get his hands up in the narrow space. His muffled screams are growing louder, repeating Keith's name._

"Keith! KEITH! Wake up, Keith!"

 _He can't. He can't do anything. Shiro is still thrashing around inside, screaming for him, as they fall together toward their deaths. Keith shouts his name in despair._

 _The whoosh of displaced air is the only warning as Black soars up from below, jaws opening to catch them—_

 **Wake up, my paladin!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Keith shot up so fast that he nearly bashed their foreheads together, but Shiro managed to dodge. He put his hand to Keith's face, smoothing his hair back and trying to calm him as he sat on the bed next to him.

"Keith, it's okay! You're safe, we're safe."

Keith's eyes stared blankly ahead for a moment before he registered Shiro's touch. He blinked and seemed to focus.

"Shiro?"

Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith, inwardly cursing because one arm didn't feel like enough to hold him. He drew his knee up behind Keith's back, nudging him closer. "It's okay, just a bad dream."

Keith looked around their room, one of a row of guest quarters in the local mayor's residence. They had stopped at this planet, one that had been freed by the rebels, to rest and resupply before getting back on the very long path to Earth. Shiro felt the tension subside in Keith's body, then the shivering as the adrenaline wore off.

There was a tap at the door before it was pushed open to reveal Krolia. Her gaze swept over them, seeing Shiro's unmade bed, the two of them shirtless in the warm room, and him cradling Keith to his chest.

"Nightmare?" she asked, and Shiro nodded. He moved to let Keith go and make room for her to sit, but she held up a hand. "No, it's all right. He needs you more right now. I'll see if the servants have anything soothing to drink."

"Thank you," Shiro replied and curled around Keith once more. He rubbed his hand along Keith's spine. "You with me?"

Keith nodded, still trembling. "Yeah, sorry."

Shiro held him closer. "Don't be sorry. I've been waking you up regularly. It's my turn to help." He squeezed briefly before releasing Keith. In a few efficient moves, he grabbed the pillows from his bed and added them to Keith's, making a pile against the headboard. He settled there, pulling Keith to rest his back against Shiro's chest.

Keith was pliant against him, letting his head fall back on Shiro's left shoulder. Shiro brushed his hair back from his face and leaned in. His lips brushed Keith's temple as he asked, "Want to talk it out?"

"I was back there. Back where...where all the clones were. I got it into my head that they'd started the program a lot sooner, that even you were a clone and my Shiro never got out of that facility."

Shiro slid his arm down across Keith, pressing him closer. He ignored the tiniest frisson of fear at that notion. Surely Black would never have awoken in the first place if that had been true…

"I finally found a clone that was different, dressed in a Garrison uniform. Which yeah, I know should have been a clue that I was dreaming. But then he showed up. And he tore the anchors away so the pod holding you started falling. And...you woke up and realized what was happening and you couldn't get out and I jumped after you…" Keith's breath quickened as he spoke.

Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith's collarbone and tightened his hold. "Just a dream." He tried to shake his own unease, at how Keith continued to deliberately separate him from the clone with his language.

The more memories Shiro accessed, the more he saw a man who was trying his best. There were obviously choices that Shiro disagreed with, things he would have done differently, and most of them centered on the fact that Haggar's programming had steered the clone away from anything that even remotely resembled an attack on Lotor. Without that interference, Shiro would have focused on the search for Lotor first, just as Keith had wanted.

And yet… The clone had been instrumental in helping build the coalition into a force to be reckoned with. He had supported the rebels and come up with the plan for Naxzela that, in the end, had taken a third of the Galra empire in one blow. Who could say that Shiro's leadership would have been better?

As the days passed, Shiro felt more of their separate existences coming together, and his time inside the Black Lion's consciousness felt more hazy and dreamlike, other than the times Keith had piloted. He had caught himself speaking in the first person to Lance about events when he had not been present, trying to help him sort his guilt over not recognizing Shiro's call to him on Olkarion.

But would Keith ever be able to see it that way?

Before he could think of anything else to say, the door opened to reveal Matt, carrying a tray with three steaming mugs.

"Matt?" Keith raised his head, looking befuddled.

"Yeah, your mom came downstairs while I was chatting with one of the maids and I said I'd bring this up." He set the tray on the nightstand between the beds and held out mugs, making sure Shiro could grasp the handle easily.

Keith sipped tentatively and brightened. "Hey, tastes like ginger."

Shiro tasted his and, sure enough, the flavor was spicy and strong. "That'll make it hard to get back to sleep."

Matt picked up his own mug and sat on Shiro's bed. "Nope. The maid said this was a local herb that encourages sleep in every species she's offered it to. This will get you nodding off soon." He drank from his mug and hummed appreciatively.

Shiro was already feeling drowsy again. He drained his mug and set it back on the tray. He straightened the covers, pulling them back up around Keith and himself. Keith tucked himself into Shiro's right side, cradling his drink carefully. Shiro relaxed back into the pillows, pressing his cheek into Keith's hair.

Matt smirked. "Remind me when we get back to Earth to track down Malone."

"Why?" Shiro looked at him quizzically over the mention of Keith's first roommate at the Garrison.

"He owes me fifty credits. He swore you'd never start dating Keith. I knew better. Even if he hadn't come in swinging to rescue you after you crashed back on Earth and followed you back into space, it was only a matter of time. And Malone didn't set a deadline in the terms."

Keith's face had flushed bright pink. He pulled a pillow from the edge of Shiro's pile and flung it at Matt, who laughed and knocked it aside. Both of them nearly lost control of their mugs and Shiro grabbed Keith's to steady it before it could spill.

"Come on, let's try to sleep. Matt, you're welcome to my bed. I'm not moving."

"Clearly."

Shiro considered being offended at just how smug Matt's tone was, but settled for raising an eyebrow. Still chuckling, Matt finished his drink and stood, setting the cup down, taking off his robe, and retrieving the flung pillow for himself. Keith tipped up his mug, getting the last of the tea, and leaned across Shiro to deposit it on the tray. With an impish grin, he lay across Shiro instead of settling back, burrowing his face into Shiro's neck. Shiro draped his arm across Keith and closed his eyes.

He could hear Matt shuffling around, finding a comfortable position. And that brought back a few amusing memories, of Matt strapping himself into his bunk on the ship to Kerberos and then spending at least fifteen minutes squirming until he was in exactly the right spot. And even then, it was almost guaranteed that Matt would think of just one more thing that couldn't wait until _—_

"Hey, guys?"

Shiro snickered and Keith looked up, brows drawn together in exasperation. "Yes?"

"I asked Krolia. Can I switch with her, ride with you two tomorrow? Feels like we haven't had any time to catch up, just the three of us."

Keith's expression softened. "I'd like that."

"Yeah, it has been the longest for you, hasn't it? We took off for Kerberos without you and then you spent two time-dilated years without us."

Keith tilted his face up to Shiro and smiled. "Worth it."

Shiro found himself drowning in Keith's eyes, the memories surging together without rhyme or reason:

 _Looking back at him with conviction. "As many times as it takes."_

 _Looking down, tears on his cheeks even as he smiles. "You're home, Shiro."_

 _Looking up, way up, in disbelief at Shiro's offer to help him enroll at Galaxy Garrison. "Why would you do that for me?"_

 _Looking over, eyes dancing with humor as Pidge teases Hunk about the girl at the Balmera._

 _Looking at him with a smile full of relief because Shiro isn't mad at him anymore. "I know you are. And I can't tell you how much that means to me."_

 _Looking worried but calm, relaxing into Shiro's arms as they hug goodbye before their separate missions._

 _Looking across their joined blades, still trying to get through to him even now. "I love you."_

Keith's hand brushed his cheek, bringing him back. "You okay?"

Shiro tightened his arm around him. "Yeah, I'm okay. I love you."

Keith pushed up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I love you, too."

"Go to sleep, both of you," Matt murmured from across the room, making them both laugh softly before relaxing in each other's arms.

When Krolia peered in to check on Keith, they were all deeply asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks as always for reading!


End file.
